The present invention relates generally to beverage containers, and more particularly to those beverage containers including apparatus for limiting the sloshing of liquid contained therein. Such containers may be used by hikers, hunters, campers and the like.
A problem well recognized in the field is the sound caused by sloshing of liquid within a partially-filled water bottle, for example. Hunters, bird watchers and others want to be as quiet as possible when walking through the countryside. The sloshing of the water within the water bottle causes sound which may disturb wildlife while hunting or bird watching, and is annoying to persons using such water bottles.
Baffle systems for canteens to prevent liquid splashing sounds are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,768 to Rookard, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,848 to Sucato. The Rookard, Jr. patent shows a baffle system which is fixed within the canteen and the Sucato patent shows a baffle system for use with canteens which is insertable into a canteen for eliminating or substantially reducing splashing within the container.
The present invention relates to a beverage container having a baffle system which may be inserted into the container, such as a water bottle, for reducing the splashing sound caused by sloshing within the container. The baffle system of the present invention includes an elongate tubular core having a longitudinal axis. A plurality of deformable fins are attached to the tubular core in spaced apart relation along the longitudinal axis of the core. Each fin extends in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the core. Each fin has a generally disc shape and includes radial slits through the fin to allow water to pass between the slits within the bottle. The central core is hollow and may be used as a straw for drawing liquid from the container by a user.